Forbidden Love
by lockjaw442
Summary: This as an Alpha and Omega remake. After being taken to Idaho, Humphrey gets Paddy and Marcel to help get Kate to like him. After it works, they are faced with the problem of revealing their forbidden love to everyone in Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me how I'm doing.

Chapter 1:

Humphrey POV.

Well, it's been two days since the humans dropped us off here. We still don't know where we are, why we're here, or how to get back home. Not to mention the fact that we haven't eaten since we've been here. It's not like there aren't any caribou around, because there are plenty. It's just that we've been too busy trying to figure out where we are. Now we're finally taking the time to try getting some food.

"Humphrey, quit making so much noise!" Kate whispered. "He's right there. You're going g to spook him."

"I can't. That's my stomach." I told her. "Looking at that caribou is making me even more hungry than I was before."

"I never should have let you come with me!" Kate complained. "Omegas can't hunt! We haven't eaten in two days and now you're going to scare away our only chance of a meal!"

"Okay Kate." I said, trying to calm her down. "You're right. I'll be quieter."

"Okay, get ready. When I say now, we jump him, alright?"

"Right." I said.

"Now!" She yelled, and we both jumped for him. I grabbed him by the back of the neck while Kate went for the throat. I almost lost him once, but regained my grip before it was too late. After Kate grabbed hold, he bawled once then fell over. We had just secured our next meal.

"Good job omega!" She praised. She was smiling from ear to ear at her accomplishment. I couldn't help but smile too. She has the best smile. No matter what it is that's going on it lights up the world. And having helped her hunt made it that much better.

"That was great!" I yelled. "My first hunt."

"Yeah. You did good for an omega. Now help me drag this back to our den so we can eat." Kate ordered.

Kate POV.

We drug it the half mile to the den before eating it, which was no easy feat. Not only was it hard work dragging it, but I had to keep telling Humphrey to wait till we got back to the den.

"Come on, Kate. One bite won't hurt." He pleaded.

"I already told you, we can't take the time to eat now. It will be dark before we get back if we do." I told him. "We are already pushing it."

"But I'm starving." He argued." I haven't eaten for days."

"I haven't either, but we're both going to have to wait." I told him.

"Oh, alright. I'll wait I guess." He said reluctantly.

We worked our way through the woods for another fifteen minutes or so before finally coming to the den.

"Oh, we finally made it!" Humphrey said. "Now we can eat?".

"Now we can eat." I confirmed.

"It's about time." He said before attacking the carcass. For an omega, he sure eats a lot, I thought to myself before beginning to eat.

After dinner, we went straight to bed. It was a long, hard day today and tomorrow would be another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Lockjaw442 here with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kate POV**

I've just been sitting here, trying to come up with a plan for today. I woke up an hour ago and Humphrey is still sleeping. Omegas, huh? Well, I better wake him up so we can get started.

"Humphrey? Humphrey, get up."

"Ugh, five more minutes." He complained.

"Come on Humphrey, get up. We need to get moving!" I commanded, shaking him awake.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! Enough with the shaking." He got up and walked over to what was left of the caribou for some breakfast. I followed him.

"Well, we've checked to the north, south, and west already." I told him. "Today we should go east. See if we can find someone that knows where we are."

"Well, alright then." He agreed. "You're the alpha."

"We'll leave when we're finished eating." I told him. As soon as we finished, we headed east.

For half of the day, we roamed around looking for anything that might be able to tell us where we are. We found some caribou beds, like we haven't found a hundred of them since we've been here. We found a couple of streams, nice to know of, but they still don't get us any closer to getting back home. But something strange is going on. I think Humphrey likes me. I mean, he's a nice wolf an all, but he's an omega. It just can't happen.

 **Humphrey POV**

We've been walking around here for half the day, and it has done us no good at all! But, at least I'm with Kate. She is so beautiful. Okay, now is my chance.

"Hey Kate. I, uh, like you're hair?" I said nervously.

"Well why are you looking at my hair when you should be helping me figure out where we are!" She scolded.

"Right, sorry." I said looking to the ground.

 **Kate POV**

See, I told you. Here we are, lost without a clue as to where we are, an Humphrey's trying to hit on me. And he's not even doing a very good job of it. Omegas.

We decided to split up for a while. Just before dark, Humphrey called to me.

"Hey Kate, I found something."

"What is it?" I called back.

"A duck and a goose." He replied. "They might know where we are."

"Alright, I'm coming now." I told him before running to him.

When I got there he was watching the two intently. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said before approaching them. "You two!" I yelled, causing them to turn around and face us.

"Look, I know we're wolves and all, but please, please don't leave." Humphrey pleaded. "We just want to know where we are."

I expected them to take off just like all the others, but to my surprise they answered him.

"Well, you two are in the sawtooth national wilderness in Idaho." The goose said with a French accent. "Why do you ask?"

"The humans brought us here." I told him. "Why Idaho, though?"

"You were brought here to um, well... repopulate." The duck said with an English accent.

"What? No!" I yelled.

"Well, it's only for the good of the park." Humphrey reasoned.

"I said no!"

"We are still here." The goose complained.

"Oh, yeah. I am Humphrey, and this is Kate." Humphrey informed them. "We are from jasper park, Canada."

"Well I am Marcel, and this is paddy." The goose told us.

"Do you know how we could get back?" I asked them.

"Jasper park, you say? I've been to Jasper many times." Paddy said. "It takes a good three days to fly there, but it will take you wolves much longer on foot."

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" I complained.

"Don't worry Kate." Humphrey tried to comfort me. "We'll make it back soon enough. And while we are here, it's not so bad. Plenty of food, a good den."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"See? Now come on. We better get back to the den before it gets dark."

"Where is this den?" Marcel asked.

"Just over the hill, to the west." I told him. "Why?"

"We will be paying you a visit tomorrow morning" he told us.

"Okay, we will see you then. Come on Humphrey, let's get back before it gets too dark."

"I'm right behind you Kate."

After doing so well on the hunt, I tried to let Humphrey lead back to the den. I figured he will never get the chance once were back in jasper. But he turned us completely in the wrong direction, and we got hopelessly lost. I guess that's what I get for trusting an omega. We ended up backtracking all the way to where we met Marcel and paddy. After all that, we finally got back to the den around midnight.

"I'm sorry Kate." Humphrey apologized. "I didn't mean to get us lost"

"That's okay. It was my fault for letting you lead." I told him. After that, he went to the back of the den and curled up. He didn't seem very happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! (please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

Well, we're in Idaho. Or that's what the duck and the goose said anyway. What were there names again? Oh, right. The goose was Marcel and the duck was Paddy. Weird birds. They don't seem at all afraid of us. I couldn't sleep last night so I've been watching the sun come up. Wait, I think Kate's waking up. Nope, false alarm. Man, she is so cute when she sleeps. If only she wasn't an alpha. And she liked me. Earlier I thought that was a possibility, but after last night, I doubt it.

Before she went off to alpha school, we were the best of friends. We were always playing around, and when we weren't, we would just talk to each other. But since alpha school, the most time I've spent with her was at the howl last night.

"Humphrey?" Kate said sleepily. "You're awake already?"

 **Kate POV**

When I woke up Humphrey was already up, just staring outside. He's so cute standing there like that. Wait, what am I thinking? I am an alpha, and he's an omega. We can't be mates, that would be against pack law. But I still wish we could.

"Humphrey, you're already up?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch the sun come up." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I better go see if I can get a caribou." I told him.

"Good idea." He said. "I'm already getting hungry."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes then." I told him.

"Alright. See you then" he replied.

I walked out of the den and proceeded to smell the air, looking for a caribou. "Ah. There's one." I said to myself, then took off in the direction it was coming from.

 **Humphrey POV**

"Well, now it's just me." I said to myself. "Now what am I going to do?"

I thought about it for a while, then remembered that Marcel and Paddy were going to come back sometime. I decided to wait for them.

After a few minutes I saw two bird silhouettes. Sure enough, they belonged to Marcel and Paddy.

"I see Kate is gone." Paddy observed.

"Yeah, she went to get some breakfast." I confirmed.

"You like her, don't you?" Marcel asked.

"No! I...I just, well, okay you're right. I like her. But I don't think she likes me. " I admitted.

"What a shame." Paddy said.

"Hey, is there any way you two could help get her to like me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, but of course we will help." Marcel assured me.

"You will? Great!" I said excitedly. "What should we do?"

"Well, girls like flowers, right?" Paddy offered.

"Good idea." I replied. " I will go find some now to give to her when she gets back."

"Ah, yes. Good luck Humphrey!" Marcel said. "We will be back again tomorrow." And with that the pair left.

After they were gone, I left the den in search of flowers. I remembered seeing some yesterday to the east, so that's where I went. I wandered around for a good half hour before seeing any.

While I was walking, I smelled something sweet. I new this smell, but just couldn't put my paw what it was, so I decided to follow it. As I got closer, the smell got stronger until I saw them.

"Ah! There's some flowers." I said to myself. "That must have been what I smelled." I ran over and picked a few quickly.

"Now to get these to Kate." I looked around. "Um...where am I?" I asked myself. Great. Now I had gotten lost, again. I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Now how am I going to get back?

I tried backtracking like Kate had done last night. That worked for a while, but I soon lost my trail. I just decided to keep going in the direction that I thought the cave was in.

 **Kate POV**

Where is Humphrey? I'm getting really worried about him. I haven't seen him since I went to get breakfast. That was like 3 hours ago. I better go find him.

"Humphrey!" I called. "Where are you?"

No response. I smelled around a little until I found his scent. I followed it for about a half mile before finding that I was going in a big circle.

"Humphrey! You out here?"

"Kate?" He replied. "I'm over here!"

I went toward his voice and found him sitting on a log. By the looks of things, he had been there a while. There were some very wilted flowers at his paws.

"Humphrey, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was, um...well, I"

"Never mind." I stopped him. "Let's get back to the den for breakfast. Well actually lunch by now."

"Kate, I was"

"I told you already, I don't want to know." I interrupted again.

He just sighed and looked to the ground.

 **Humphrey POV**

After all that, I didn't even let her know why I was out here. Well actually she wouldn't let me tell her. By the time she found me the flowers were no good anyway. I guess I will have to come up with another idea.

"Humphrey, aren't you coming?" Kate yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied.

The rest of the walk to the den was awkwardly silent.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i'm back! (Finally) Sorry it took so long, but here it finally is. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

The next morning I woke up to Kate shaking me.

"Humphrey? Humphrey, wake up!"

"What is it Kate?" I asked sleepily.

"Come on, we have to get some food. I need you to help me."

"Alright, let's go."

When we got outside she turned to face me. "Alright Humphrey. You're turn."

"My turn for what?" I asked confused.

"It's you're turn to find us a caribou to hunt.

"Kate, I don't know how. I am only an omega." I complained.

"Just put you're nose up in the air, and take in a deep breath." She told me. "Then think about what a caribou smells like and look for that smell."

"Okay Kate. If you say so."

I extended my neck and put my nose as high into the air as I could, then took a deep breath. I smelled nothing.

"Come on Kate, this isn't gonna work." I complained again.

"Yes it is!" She told me. "Try again and see what happens."

Reluctantly, I put my nose again into the air and took in a deep breath, just like last time. But, this time it was different. I caught a whiff of something familiar.

"Kate, I smell one!" I yelled excitedly.

"See, I told you!" She said, also excited. "Now where is it coming from?"

I smelled again. "It's coming from..., over there!" I said, pointing.

"Good! Now follow it." She told me.

I ran toward where the smell was coming from until it was so strong that it was almost overpowering, then I slowed to a walk so I didn't scare it away. I kept going until I could see it.

"There he is Kate!" I whispered.

"See, I new you could do it!" She praised. "Now we need to get closer."

We crept closer until we were almost close enough to touch it.

"Okay. This time I will hold him and you will go for the kill." She told me.

"But Kate," I started.

"No buts!" She scolded. "Now watch his neck. When he picks it up so you have a clear shot at it, tell me, and we'll go for it."

"Okay." I said nervously. I watched him for a couple seconds that seemed to last forever. My heart was racing. I thought it was about to jump right out of my chest. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he gave me a clear shot.

"Now!" I yelled and we both lunged for him. Kate grabbed him by the back of the neck, steadying him for me to get at his throat. I clamped down as hard as I could once I reached him. As soon as I did, I felt the warm blood trickling down my throat. He struggled a little bit, but I never lost my bite. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he fell to the ground with a low thud. Even after he fell I was still latched onto him.

"Humphrey, I think you got him." Kate laughed.

"Oh. Right!" I said, finally releasing my grip.

"Good. I thought I was going to have to pry you off him for a second." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I got carried away." I said.

"You did a great job!" She praised. "Especially for an omega!"

"You really think so? Thanks Kate. That means a lot, especially after yesterday."

"Yeah, about that. Look, I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She apologized. "Yesterday, or the rest of the time we've been here. I've just been so worried about getting home. I wanted to make it up to you. That's why I decided to teach you to hunt today."

"Well thanks Kate, but you didn't have to go that far. I would have forgiven you."

"Thanks Humphrey. That makes me feel much better. Now let's get this thing back to the den." Kate said. "Your leading this time. It's your chance to redeem yourself."

"Alright. The den's..." I stuck my nose in the air and smelled for it like Kate taught me. "It's right over there!" I pointed before starting to drag the caribou in that direction.

 **Kate POV**

He did really good today, almost as good as an alpha. I wonder why he's an omega. I think he would make a great alpha.

"Hello! Earth to Kate?" Humphrey called to me still holding onto the caribou. "A little help here please?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized before grabbing hold of the carcass.

It didn't take us long to get back to the den this time.

"Hey Humphrey, you actually found the den this time!" I joked as soon as it was in sight.

"Yeah, of course I did." He replied. "I learned from the best."

"Thanks Humphrey."

When we got back to the den we ate and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

"Humphrey, I know I already told you, but you did a great job today." I started after we bedded down for the night.

"Thanks Kate. That really means a lot." He said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Kate felt bad about being so hard on Humphrey. Tell me what you thought in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

That's weird. I'm up before Kate? What's going on here? Must have been that hunt yesterday. I hope that doesn't make me too responsible. Hey, you know what? I just had the best idea! Now that I know how to hunt, I can go get a caribou for when Kate wakes up! I better go now!

I walked out of the den and stopped. "Alright. First, I have to find one." I said to myself. I stuck my nose in the air and took a deep breath, remembering what Kate had told me. "Wow, I'm getting better at this!" I said excitedly after finding one on the first try.

Then I started following it like I did last time. She wasn't very far. An old cow, should be an easy meal, but she was very big. "Alright, now to get closer." I whispered to myself. I inched closer until I was right beside it, but I couldn't see her good enough. I inched carefully closer, closer. But then, all of a sudden, I heard a twig snap, and instantly knew it was me. I **looked** up slowly, hoping she hadn't heard, but she was already looking back at me. I had been discovered. She looked spooked, and within seconds I was being trampled. She got a few good kicks in at my chest and face before I was able to roll myself into a ball. She kept at it for what seemed like forever, but finally gave up before walking away, apparently satisfied.

I tried to just get up and limp back home, but when I unrolled myself and tried to pick my head up, a bolt of extreme pain shoot through my neck and into my chest. I didn't know exactly what, but something was seriously wrong. When I tried to howl to alert Kate, I was met with another bolt of intense pain like the first. All I could do was lay there and hope she would come looking for me.

 **Paddy POV**

"What do you think we should do today?" I asked Marcel.

"Why don't we play a little golf?" He suggested.

"Ah, yes! Great idea! I'll get the clubs."

So, we left our little hollowed out tree-home and went to where we golf.

 **Kate POV**

Oh man, I slept later than I thought.

"Hey Humphrey, you up?" He didn't answer. "He couldn't still be sleeping, could he?" I asked myself. I got up and wiped the sleep from my eyes before looking to where Humphrey was sleeping. He was no where to be found. I felt his bed. "It isn't even warm." I decided to look for him outside.

"Humphrey, I'm up! Where did you go?" I waited for awhile with no answer, and that's when I started to get worried. "He always answers when I call to him." Just then I saw paddy and Marcel flying toward me. I could hear them talking about something that I had never heard of before.

"I must say sir, you are a wonderful golfer!" I heard paddy say. "Good morning Kate! Humphrey must still be sleeping?"

"No. Actually, I can't seem to find him. I'm getting kind of worried about him." I explained.

"We would be glad to help find him." Paddy offered.

"That would be great, thanks guys!" I said.

"Oh, but of course!" Marcel said. "Can you tell us where he might be?"

I smelled for him, trying to find which way he went. "I think he went this way. Why don't you two go ahead and see if you can spot him for me?"

"Alright. We will come back here to tell you what we found." And off they went. I just sat down and waited for them to get back.

 **Paddy POV**

"I wonder where he could be."

"I'll bet he is napping somewhere." Marcel stated.

"Your probably right." I agreed. "Hey look, there he is! He's laying in that tall grass."

"See? I told you he was napping." Marcel said as we started to dive toward him. "Humphrey, wake up!"

"Humphrey, you okay?" I asked him after seeing his condition. His fur was dirty and matted with blood, and he was curled into the most uncomfortable position.

With great effort Humphrey managed to get out the words "Caribou...get Kate."

"This is terrible!" Marcel exclaimed. "Paddy, you stay here with him and I will go get Kate!"

"Okay. Hurry!" I said.

 **Kate POV**

Well, they should be coming back by now. I sure hope that they find Humphrey. Ah, there's Marcel now.

"Hey Marcel. Where's paddy!?"

"He is with Humphrey. Come quickly!"

"What's going on with Humphrey? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Kate, calm down. I will take you to him. He is behind the den. From what I can gather, he was trampled by a caribou. You need to stay calm so you can help him." Marcel tried to calm me down.

I took in a deep breath. "Alright. Take me to him." And we were off.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. You know the drill, leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kate POV**

"Alright, take me to him."

"Follow me. He is right this way." Marcel instructed. I knew that it was going to be bad, but I was still shocked at the sight of him. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. He had deep gashes all over his body and there was a lot of blood. I winced in pain just at the sight of it. I can't imagine what he must feel like.

"Humphrey, can you hear me?" I asked him. He moaned in reply.

I started feeling for broken bones, and found that a few of his ribs were busted.

"Quick, Marcel, get me some of those leaves over there!" I instructed, pointing toward a small bush. "And some from that one!" I pointed to another bush. "And paddy, go find some vines to wrap him with."

"Kate, is it bad?" Humphrey asked weakly.

"Your gonna be alright. I can fix this." I said calmingly.

Marcel returned first. I crushed the first kind of leaves into a paste and put some into each open cut on his body, then I took the other leaves and used than as bandages. Then after paddy got back I took the vines and wrapped them around his chest.

"This should work for now. I need to get him back to the den." I put him carefully onto my back and slowly walked through the woods. When I reached the den, I gently put him down in the corner where he sleeps.

"Are you okay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. Thanks for the help guys!" I thanked Marcel and paddy.

"Oh yes. You are most certainly welcome!" Paddy replied. "Marcel, shall we play another game of golf?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go!" And with that, they left.

"What were they talking about, golf?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm not sure. They were talking about it earlier too. We'll have to ask them sometime. Anyway, how did this happen to you?"

"Well, when I got up this morning and saw that you were still asleep, I decided to try to get some breakfast for when you got up since you taught me how to hunt yesterday." He said, wincing now and then when he moved wrong. "So, I stepped outside and tried to sniff one out, like you showed me. I actually got one on the first try!" He said, throwing his fist into the air in victory. "Oo, ow. That was a bad idea. Anyway, she was a big, old cow. I snuck close to her, but still couldn't see her. I tried to get closer, but I stepped on a stick. She heard it break and when she saw me, she started trampling me. I tried to get up after she left, but couldn't. So, I just laid there for a good two hours before Marcel and paddy came. You know the rest." He finished, out of breath.

"That was a really nice idea, but you shouldn't have gone out by yourself after just learning."

"I know, but I felt like I owed you for teaching me to hunt."

"Humphrey, you didn't owe me anything. If if anyone owed anything, it would be me that owed you for forgiving me so quickly."

"Come on Kate. You know I couldn't be mad at you!"

"Oh Humphrey! We had better get some rest. You especially!" I laid down next to him.

 **Humphrey POV**

Wow! Kate is laying next to me, and it was her idea! Maybe this didn't work out to be so bad after all!

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long. Hope you liked it! As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is finally. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Kate POV**

 _He he, that tickles! I think I'm gonna... Ah, ah, achoo!_ The sneeze jolted me awake. I opened my eyes to see Humphrey's fluffy tail right in front of my face, tickling my nose. I forgot I slept next to him. I got up and took a few steps away from him. Good, he's still sleeping. Rest will do him good, make him heal faster. I better go get something for him to eat when he wakes up.

I stepped out of the den and was greeted by paddy. "Good morning Kate! How is Humphrey?"

"He's still sleeping. I'm going to get him some breakfast." I told him.

"Mind if we follow along? We really don't have anything else to do." He asked.

"Sure, you can come. Just don't make too much noise." I said, then we set out to get a caribou.

We were soon on the trail of one, slowly making our way toward the end.

"I hope Humphrey is okay by himself." I said worried.

"You sure seem concerned about him." Marcel said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I like him!?"

"Kate, that's not what I meant at all." He said calmly. "No need to be so defensive."

"Defensive, who's being defensive here? The only reason I would have to be defensive of Humphrey would be if I loved him, which I don't!" I shot back.

"Are you sure about that?" Paddy asked after watching the whole thing. "Because if I didn't know better, I'd say that you did love him."

 _Maybe I do love him_ , I realized. _But_ _I can't tell him. It would only give him false hope. If we ever get back to Jasper, which doesn't seem possible at this rate, I will have to marry Garth. And even if I didn't have to marry Garth, he's an omega. It would never work. As much as I want to tell him, I can't. For his own good..._ I was cut off by paddy.

"Kate, he's right in front of you. You might want to slow down so you don't scare him away." He advised.

"Huh, what?... Oh, right." I whispered, coming back to reality. I crouched low and went for the kill. When I got it back to the den, Marcel and paddy decided it was time for them to leave.

"Guys, before you go. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you on the hunt. You were right, I do love him. But he can't know. Can I trust you two not to say anything to him?"

"I don't understand why he can't know, but we won't tell him. You can trust us!" Paddy assured.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled to them as they were leaving. "Hey Humphrey, you up?"

"Yeah, I'm up." He replied.

"Good! I've got breakfast!"

After we ate, I went to my corner of the den to think. _There's got to be some other way. I can't marry Garth! Not if I'm in love with Humphrey. I have to tell him. Wait, what am I thinking!? I can't tell him how I feel. I have to unite the packs. There's no way around it... But there has to be! I just can't marry "Barf"._ Ikept arguing with myself like this for quite some time.

 **Humphrey POV**

Since Kate got back from her hunt, I've just been staring at her. And she hasn't even noticed! When else do I get to stare at the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen for an entire day? If only she saw me as I see her.

"I'm going to bed. Night Kate!" I said as it was getting dark.

"Night Humphrey." She replied quickly.

The next morning I woke up to see Kate sitting at the mouth of the den, softly crying to herself. "Kate, what's wrong?" I asked, sounding as caring as I could.

"Humphrey? What do you mean? I'm fine." She said trying to cover it up.

"Kate, I heard you crying. Something must be wrong."

She sat beside me. "Okay, your right. I'm really worried about Jasper. I had a dream last night that they were at war. The way things are going now, I don't think we'll ever get back."

"Kate, don't worry about them. They are fine. Besides, the east would never be able to stand up to the west. There's not enough of them. I may be an omega, but even I can see that."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry about it."

I brought her into a hug. "Kate, it'll be fine." I told her. She accepted the embrace, squeezing me so tightly I thought my chest was going to cave in. But I wasn't about to mess up the moment. The love of my life hugging me! I just couldn't.

 **Kate POV**

I couldn't help but hug him back. _I_ _wish I could tell you how much I love you Humphrey,_ I thought to myself.

To my surprise, he replied "You really feel that way?"

Oh no. Did I really just say that out loud? What have I done! "Uh, well, I, um, uh, you weren't supposed to hear that. I just..."

"Kate, you don't have to explain. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you and, well, I love you too!" He announced proudly. All I could do was hug him tighter.

"Ow, Kate, not so tight!" He said in agony.

"Oh, right, sorry!" I said, letting him go. But when I tried to back away, he wouldn't release me.

"You're not getting away that easily!" He said with a laugh before pulling me in for a kiss. It was better than I could have ever imagined. I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

When it was over, we stared into each others eyes, neither wanting to look away. After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence.

"Humphrey, that was..." I paused. "Amazing!" We said in unison.

* * *

 **Well, I've had this chapter done for some time, but i couldn't upload it until now. Hope your not mad at me.(Not really. I know you wouldn't be mad at me. You guys are awesome!) Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! Its a little short, but at least its something.**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

"That was..." Kate started. "Amazing!" We finished together. We kissed again.

"Ahem... Sorry, we'll come back later." Paddy said embarrassed after walking in on us.

"Oh! No guys, it's fine. Come on in!" I told them. We sat so we were facing the two.

"What was all that about?" Marcel asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, aha, funny story actually. I ended up telling Humphrey how I feel about him." She explained. "Turns out he feels the same way about me!"

"Good! I new you would sooner or later!" Paddy exclaimed. "Anyway, on to why we came here. I just figured out how you two can get back home!"

"That's great! How?" Kate asked.

"There is a train, the Canadian Express, that shoots right by Jasper park! I should have thought of it earlier, but it didn't cross my mind until his shot went over the tracks and we had to go find it." He told us.

"Just to be clear, he bumped into me and threw my shot off!" Marcel covered, pointing at paddy.

"Ah, yes, anyway, when Humphrey has had a chance to heal, you two will have a way to get back home!" Paddy added.

"That's perfect!" She said excitedly.

"Well, we better be leaving now. Just wanted to tell you about my idea." Paddy finished as he and Marcel exited the den.

I looked at Kate, and she looked back at me. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked concerned.

"Well, either we go home and tell my dad and the rest of the pack about us, or we have to stay here." She explained. "My dad should be easy, but it's my mom I'm worried about."

"I never really thought of that. What are we gonna do?"

"We could just stay here and not risk it, but what about the packs? And all our friends?"

"I guess you have a decision to make then."

"I guess so." She replied deep in thought.

"You hungry yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"I'm starving!"

"I'll go get us something to eat then." She said with a laugh.

 **Kate POV**

I was out on the hunt once again. It didn't bother me. It gave me some time to think. As I was dragging the meal back to the den, I decided what we were going to do.

"Humphrey." I started as we finished eating.

"Yeah Kate?"

"I was thinking while I was hunting. You know, about weather or not to go back to Jasper, and, well, I've made my decision."

"What did you decide?"

"I've decided we have to go back." I told him. "We have to at least try. And if they don't allow us to become mates we can come back."

"I new that you would go back!" He said happily. "Your right. We have to try."

"Good! Then it's decided! As soon as you are ready, we'll leave."

* * *

 **Well, hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to tell me how I can improve! All reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to my awesome readers! Here's chapter nine! Its a little shorter, but enjoy it just the same!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

Tomorrow's the big day. Meaning, of course, the day we leave for Jasper. I feel great. Virtually all pain is gone. I still feel it if I move just wrong, but for the most part I'm good. I came up with a little something to do tonight before we leave. Kate doesn't know about it yet.

"Hey Kate, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked her about an hour before sunset.

"Sure! It is our last night here." She replied cheerfully.

We walked out for a ways to the north. I remembered seeing a spot I liked here earlier, before we met Marcel and paddy. I led Kate toward it.

"Humphrey, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough!" I said playfully.

We walked into a small clearing surrounded with flowers. Kate's face lit up when she saw it.

"This place is beautiful! How did you find it?" She asked in awe.

"When we split up before I found Marcel and paddy, I stumbled upon this place. I new I'd use it for something!" I laid down in the middle of it and Kate laid next to me, resting her head on my chest, and we watched the sun set.

"I wish this could last forever!" She said happily as it was getting darker.

"Me too." I replied. I looked up to the moon and saw that it was rather large, and very pretty. I stood up and started howling at it. Kate joined me, and our voices mixed to fill the sky in perfect harmony.

As we finished, we leaned into each others embrace. She tilted her head and kissed me passionately on the muzzle. After the kiss we looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love you Kate." I said in a tone just above a whisper.

"I love you too." She replied in the same tone. I brought her into another long, passionate kiss.

 **Kate POV**

"Kate, wake up! Your going to miss the train!" Paddy did his best to shake me, but I could barely feel it. I got up and looked around.

"We must have fallen asleep out here?" I asked Humphrey who was right beside me.

"I guess we did." He replied, slightly confused.

"Not to interrupt, but you two have a train to catch." Marcel reminded.

"Oh yeah! We had better get going!" I said as we stood up. "Where is it?" I just realized that he never told us where it was.

"It's just about a mile that way." Paddy said pointing.

"Thanks again guys!" I said as we started heading in the direction of the train. To my surprise, the started following us. "You guys are coming with us?" I asked, confused.

"As long as it's alright with you two." He replied. "We haven't been to Jasper for a long time. And I figure we can keep you company on the train. But if you don't want us to go along, we will stay."

"We'd love to have you come along with us!" I told them. "We could use the company!"

"There's no sense in standing here and talking. Let's go." Marcel said motioning us with his wing.

We reached a spot in the track just before a tunnel. The train had not yet come, but I could hear it in the distance.

"Alright guys, get ready." I said as it was coming into view. "We only have one shot at this."

It came shooting past, faster than I imagined it would. We started running with it until we found an open car. I jumped in with ease, then Marcel and paddy flew in. But when Humphrey tried, only his front paws made it into the car. I ran to him and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in, narrowly avoiding disaster as the train entered the tunnel.

"Well, glad that's over." I said, relieved that we all made it. "Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, hope you liked it! As always, please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the real chapter ten this time! Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

Everyone has fallen asleep. That is, everyone but me. I can't seem to bring myself to sleep. With all the bumps in this track there's no way I could get to sleep, but the main reason is I'm too busy worrying about whether or not the pack will accept us. I really hope that they will. Everything I have ever known is within the western territory. Of course it is, I grew up there.

I know all of the smells, all of the sights, and most importantly, Jasper is where all my friends are. I don't know if I could ever live anywhere else. Don't get me wrong, sawtooth is a nice place, but the smells of sawtooth are just that, the smells of sawtooth. The smells of Jasper are the smells of home. It's where I belong.

Another large bump shook me from my thoughts. I decided to walk to the open door to look at the near full moon as it was slipping behind a cloud. _If this gets any worse someone's gonna end up falling o..._

We hit a huge bump again and I wasn't braced for it. It threw me out of the car and onto the cold, hard ground head first. I felt the impact, then everything went black.

 **Kate POV**

The cart jolted, ripping me out of my slumber. I looked to see if it had woken anyone else up, but all I could see was darkness.

"What was that?" I asked, mainly just to see if anyone else was awoken by it.

"Just another bump I guess." Paddy said after a few seconds.

"Anyone else up?" I asked into the darkness. My only reply was Marcel's snoring.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Paddy joked.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then." I said.

"Goodnight Kate."

"Night paddy."

 **Humphrey POV**

"Where am I?" I groaned as I sat up, raising a paw to my aching head. I turned to see I was next to the train tracks, then it all came back to me. I had fallen off the train last night. "Great, now what am I gonna do?" I decided to get away from the tracks. I didn't want to risk an encounter with humans. As I entered the woods I smelled that something was off. I looked around trying to find out where it was coming from. As I looked toward a group of pines. I saw a streak of silvery gray through the trees. "It's probably just nothing." I decided before moving on. I began walking again but only took a few steps before a wolf jumped me from behind.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"I.. I was just passing through." I stuttered.

"That's what they all say." He growled. I tried to free myself, but as I started moving he knocked me out.

 **Kate POV**

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. I turned away from it to see Marcel sitting over paddy, who was still sleeping.

"Morning Marcel!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning indeed, and look who is missing it!" He replied pointing to paddy. "He is quite the heavy sleeper. I bet he could sleep through anything. Ah, but not me. I sleep so light that even the slightest breeze would wake me." He announced. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, remembering his snoring last night.

Then suddenly I realized "Where's Humphrey?!" Marcel swung around to face where Humphrey had been sleeping, hitting paddy's face in the process.

"What's going on?" Paddy asked after being woken by Marcel.

"Humphrey is missing!" Marcel informed him.

"He must have fallen off last night!" Paddy realized.

"Why would he have fallen off? It's not like this is a rough ride." Marcel questioned.

"It was last night." Paddy argued.

"No it wasn't! I would have been woken by it if it was rough." Marcel countered.

"Guys, this is no time to fight! We have to get off here and find Humphrey." I said.

 **Humphrey POV**

I woke up with an even worse headache than last time. I looked around, expecting to be in the woods, but Instead I saw that I was in a den. I looked to the mouth of the den to see a silver-gray wolf watching me intently with his blue eyes.

He turned his head to look outside. "Mathew, he's up." I heard him say in the same voice as the wolf who jumped me in the woods.

Soon another wolf came into the den. He was bigger than the other wolf and had fur that was completely black, with the exception of the white lightning bolts on either side of his body and the thin white streak coming from the top of his head running all the way down one side of his muzzle, and bright yellow eyes. _This must be Mathew_ , I thought to myself. "Thank you Athos." He dismissed the other wolf.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I really don't know." I confessed. "One minute I was on the train, heading back home, the next minute I wake up by the tracks, then he jumped me and, and now I'm here." I pointed toward to the silver-gray wolf.

"I see." He said gruffly. He just stared at me in silence.

* * *

 **A little bit of a twist, huh? What do you think of Mathew? He's my OC. Thank you to AthosRanoxy for Athos. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is. It, again, is shorter, but the next one should be longer. I can hear you all saying "but that's what you said last time", and it is, but this time I mean it. Anyway, enough of me talking, on to the story.**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

He just glared at me in silence for a while. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I knew it was about me. I looked down at his long, sharp claws. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly extended a paw toward me. "I am Mathew." He stated with a warm smile. "I am the head alpha of the northern Yukon pack. You came onto our territory and we assumed you were a threat, so Athos here knocked you out and brought you here." He pointed to the silver-gray wolf who was still in the entrance to the den.

"So, your not going to rip me to shreds?" I asked nervously.

"What? Of course not. Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, good! I'm glad that's all it was. Now there's just the matter of getting back to Kate." I said relieved that I wasn't going to be executed or something.

"Kate? I don't know any Kate's. Where is she from?" Mathew asked.

I proceeded to tell him the whole story of how we were relocated together and how I got hurt. That gave him a good laugh. I told him of how we got onto the train and that I fell off and now I need to bet back to Kate so we can go back to Jasper.

"Well that's unfortunate." He said. "If you like, you can stay here until you figure something out."

"That's great, thanks!" I said. "I was worried about what I would do until I found her."

"Well you certainly couldn't hunt for yourself." He said laughing again. I didn't mind that he was laughing at me. It was pretty dumb for me to try and hunt then, after just being taught.

"You're right there!" I said laughing with him.

 **Lilly POV**

He's so cute. I just love to look at Garth. I could stare at him all day. What else am I supposed to do anyway? We are in another meeting trying to decide what to do about Kate being gone. What else am I supposed to do? It's just the same things over and over again. A few have once again suggested that we send a search party for her and Humphrey, but dad doesn't want to do that now any more than the last time it was brought up. You see why I get so bored?

"I'm sure they'll be fine." He told Tony. "Like I've said before, they were probably just relocated by the humans. She is smart, she'll be able to find her way back. They'll both be fine. Kate is one of the best alphas I've ever trained."

"Well we have to do something!" Tony argued.

"She'll be fine." Dad countered. "In the mean time, what do you think of Lilly showing Garth around our territory? Now is the perfect time to do it, and he doesn't have anything better to do."

"Alright, that's a good idea. Garth, go on, let Lilly show you around. You can stay there until the next meeting."

I watched intently as Garth's muscles bulged as he leaped over the stream. He walked over to me and stopped.

"Alright, so where are we going?" He asked. I shook my head a little to break myself from my trance.

"Well, let's start with the feeding grounds." I said. He gave me a huge smile, which caused me to blush a little.

"Alright then, lead away." He said.

Good, he didn't notice my blushing. I turned and started walking toward the feeding grounds. "It's right over here."

"Well, here it is." I said. "And that's our den." I pointed to the rock formation overlooking the feeding grounds on which our den sat.

"That's quite the hill you have to climb every night just to get to your den." He said looking at it.

"Well, it is, but you sorta get used to it after awhile. When we were little, mom would put me on her back and dad would take Kate and they would carry us up to the den." I said smiling, but my smile quickly faded as I was reminded of Kate's absence.

Garth must have noticed, as he tried to comfort me. "I know you miss Kate, but you just have to stop worrying. She'll be fine, your dad said so himself."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said with a sniffle "But I just can't help but worry. I miss her so much."

"Lilly, it's gonna be alright." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "She will be back before you know it."

After a little while I slowly pulled away. "Thanks Garth. I needed that." I said as I looked him in the eyes for the first time, smiling. He just stared back into my eyes. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, sorry." He said nervously, looking away. "It's just that, your eyes, they are so beautiful." He looked back at me. I realized that my fur was back off my left eye. It must have been moved during our little hug.

"You really think so?" I asked shyly.

"The most beautiful I've ever seen." He said before bringing me into a kiss.

When it was over we looked at each other with wide eyes. At the same time we had both realized that we had found love, but that love was forbidden.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him, nearly in tears.

"We just can't tell anyone, that's all. Well just have to keep our relationship a secret. As long as no one knows, we will be fine." He said nervously.

I looked around to make sure that nobody saw us. "I just hope that we can keep this a secret."

"Me too, Lilly. Let's go somewhere else." He said and we started walking. We didn't know where we were going, just anywhere but here.

* * *

 **Now I know what you are all thinking, and the answer is yes, you really did just wait nearly two weeks for that pathetically short chapter. But don't worry, the next one should ,hopefully, be longer. That's not a promise, but I'll try to make it longer. And yes, I am also talking to the guest reviewer (at least I think "reviewer" is right. I think there is only one. Correct me if I'm wrong) that is asking for longer chapters. Anyway, looks like another couple has fallen into a forbidden love (see what I did there ;) ). Please review and tell me what you think**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys, here it is finally. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

"Hey, Humphrey!" A voice yelled into the den I was given last night, waking me from my slumber. I thought for a moment, then rolled over, deciding just to ignore him. If it was important he would try again. I'm really tired anyway.

"Come on Humphrey, get up." He called again a few seconds later. I decided to acknowledge him this time.

"Just five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Let's go!" He returned. "You've slept long enough."

"Alright, alright." I said as I slowly got up. After stretching I walked out of the den to see who it was that woke me. It was Athos. "What do you want?" I asked him playfully.

"Mathew asked me to show you around the territory, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast first." He said as he started walking toward the open area that I assumed to be the feeding grounds.

"I'm right behind you!" I yelled as I suddenly realized my hunger.

After we had eaten, we started our little tour. First we began walking the borders.

"Hey Athos!" I yelled up to him after we had been walking awhile. "How about a break?"

"A break? Already? Ha! Your weak omega muscles already tired?" He shot back playfully. "Alright, well take a break. Let's go down this way. There's a stream down there."

When we reached the stream I ran down to get a drink. As I lapped up the water, I suddenly felt an impact and lost my balance. I fell right into the stream. I turned to see Athos on the bank laughing at me.

"How'd you like your swim?" He asked between laughs.

"About as much us your gonna like this!" I said as I climbed onto the bank and started shaking myself off, flinging water into him. He laughed even harder at this.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" He said between laughs.

"You seem more like an omega than an alpha." I teased him. Suddenly he stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Hurry up and dry yourself off. We better finish your little tour." He said gruffly. His mood had changed completely from fun and carefree to serious in a matter of seconds. It made no sense. I just did as I was told and we went on our way. But I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. He was like that for the rest of he day. I still can't figure it out.

"I guess I'll just have to ask him." I said to myself after I was back in my den. I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly come upon me.

 **Garth POV**

 _Where is Lilly? She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. Where could she be? I hope her parents didn't catch her trying to sneak out tonight._ As I waited at the stream that formed part of the border between the east and the west, I tried to figure out a way for us to be together. Not that that's anything I haven't done before. In fact, that's all I've done since we realized our love for each other. I've gone over this maybe a hundred times, and I've come to the same conclusion every time. _We have to leave Jasper_. I really don't want to leave, but it's our only choice. I decided to go over it again to try and find another way.

 _We can't just keep doing this, sneaking out in the middle of the night to see each other. What kind of a relationship is that? We have to find another way. We could try to convince my dad and Winston to let us be together, which might be possible, but if it doesn't work, they will know about us and do all that's in there power to keep us apart. I can't take that risk. I love Lilly too much. So that's out. I really just can't find any other way. We're just gonna have to..._

 _"_ Have to do what?" Lilly interrupted me from my thoughts. I guess I must have been thinking out loud and didn't realize it.

"Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you tonight." I replied nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, Garth. You can tell me anything, remember?" She comforted me as she jumped the stream to be closer to me.

I took in a deep breath to relax myself. "Okay, listen. I really hate to say it, but I think we should leave Jasper." I said slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Leave Jasper?" She exclaimed. "But why?"

"Shhh, Not so loud!" I whispered. "Someone might hear you."

"Oh, right. Why would we have to leave?" She asked again, but in a tone barely above a whisper this time.

"Well, I've been going over this every since we last saw each other, and I don't see any other way. I'm afraid if we tell Winston and tony, they won't let us be mates, and then they'll..."

"Keep us apart." Lilly gasped in realization.

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"But there just has to be another way." She said.

"I thought the same thing, but we can't keep living like this." I told her. "We have to come up with something else soon. And if we can't, we'll just have to leave."

"Your right." She agreed. "But we don't have to go now. Let's wait for awhile and see if we can find another solution."

"And even if we can't find another way, staying awhile longer can't hurt anything." I added.

She nodded. "Good. Thanks Garth."

"For what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"For listening to me. You are the only one that actually considers my opinion on things like that. That's one of the reasons that I love you so much." She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Well it's your life too, and you should have a say in it. Besides, I love you. Your opinion always matters. I want you to be happy."

"I better go back home now before mom or dad wakes up." Lilly said before again kissing me. "Goodnight my sweet alpha." She said cheerfully.

"Goodnight my beautiful omega." We both turned reluctantly toward our dens, not wanting to leave the company of each other. "Oh, and Lilly?" I turned to face her once again after she had returned to her side of the stream. She spun around instantly.

"Yeah Garth?" She asked lovingly.

"I have alpha duties tomorrow, and I'll be patrolling the east-west border. So if you want to come see me..."

"What time do you start?" She asked quickly.

"At sunrise." I told her.

"I'll be there." She told me as she gave me one final kiss. She gave me a huge smile. "Night." She said before turning around and starting back to her den.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long guys. I just got kinda stuck. Anyway, I have put a new story up called Humphrey's Story. You should check it out if you haven't yet. Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, soooooo sorry it took me this long to get another chapter up. I made this one extra long to hopefully help make up for that. This shouldn't happen again. Anyway, more about that later. For now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I yawned and stretched a little, then looked around like I do every morning. As I did, I suddenly realized I was in the mouth of the den. "How did I get here?" I asked myself, completely confused. Then I remembered, I slept here last night so the sun would wake me early so I could go see Garth. I was getting all excited just thinking about being able to see him again. But then I remembered that my parents were still sleeping. I quietly turned around to make sure I hadn't woken them. Dad started moving a little and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He eventually stopped moving and started snoring. I decided to get out of there as fast as I could, before I woke somebody up and got caught. I walked out of the den slowly and eventually started a slight jog toward the border.

As I got closer I caught Garth's scent. That made me even more excited than I was before and I started in a full sprint toward him. I just couldn't wait to see Garth again. His scent became stronger and stronger as I got closer and finally I saw one of his ears sticking up behind a bush. I wanted to just run to him, but I had a better idea. I ran as fast as my legs would take me toward the bush, then jumped over it, landing on Garth on the other side.

"Aahh! Oh, Lilly, it's just you."

I giggled a little at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you afraid of the big bad omega?" I teased.

"Well you are pretty scary." He replied. I shoved him playfully.

"I am not." I looked at him innocently. He lightly kissed me.

"Yeah, you're right. But your mom is."

"Yeah, she..."

"Lilly, get down!" He whispered, cutting me off. I listened and backed into the bush. Just then another wolf walked up.

"Hey, everything okay here?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Garth replied.

"Okay. I just thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Nope, I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Alright then. As long as you don't need me." And with that he left. I waited until I knew he was gone before sneaking back out from behind the bush.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"That was one of the other alphas checking the border." He replied.

"Well I better get going before he comes back."

"Good idea. I'll see you later." He kissed me goodbye before going walking away.

 **Kate POV**

"Did you find anything?" I asked paddy and Marcel eagerly as they returned from their scouting trip.

"Nothing." Paddy replied glumly. The two were exhausted, both from flying out so far, and from the lack of food. We haven't had so much as a single scrap of food since we left sawtooth. It was getting bad at this point.

"We'll just have to keep trying." I said. I have no idea what to do about getting food. I try not to let those two know how worried I am, but I'm afraid we won't find anything. Within a few days I'll be too weak to be able to hunt. "Why don't we check over there." I pointed in the general direction of a lake I saw a few days earlier when we first came into these woods. "There's water over there. If there's animals, they should be there."

"Alright, let's go." Paddy said as he painfully took off toward the lake.

 **Humphrey POV**

I looked out of my den to see the hunting party just returning with today's quarry. Just the sight of it made my mouth water. I could almost taste the warm, juicy caribou flesh as I watched it being dragged past me and toward the feeding grounds. I wanted to just step out and dig into the carcass but I knew better, the alphas eat first. So I'd just have to find something to do while I was waiting for them to finish their meal.

I looked around trying to find some form of entertainment until my eyes came to rest on a hollowed out log. _That looks just like the log we turned into our log board in Jasper..._ I thought to myself. Just then I saw a group of omega pups walking past, and I instantly had an idea.

"Hey guys, want to do something fun?" I called to them. They stopped and turned toward each other seeming to talk to one another before one turned away from the rest.

"What kind of fun?" He replied.

"You'll see." I said as I walked past the group toward the log. They all turned to follow me. As I came to the log I turned to them and said "How about using this?"

They looked at me wide eyed. "What would you ever do with that?"

"Here, help me pull this apart and I'll show you." So they walked over and grabbed part of the log and I grabbed the other, ripping it in half making two log boards. "Alright, now we need to get these to the top of the hill." I said as I started up with one half of the log.

"I think your completely nuts, but I'll go along with it." One of the pups said before grabbing onto the other half of the log. The rest of the group soon joined him and we went all the way to the top. "Okay, now what?" He asked.

"Now for the fun." I said as I jumped into my log board and started blazing down the mountainside. I was dodging trees and boulders left and right all the way down, picking up speed the whole time. I was going way faster than I ever had before by the time I reached the bottom, so I had no chance of stopping for that huge rock right I front of me. I ran into it at full speed, decimating the log and launching me into the air. I almost stopped in the air for a moment, everything seemed so calm. Then I started tumbling back toward the earth. I fell for what seemed like forever, gaining momentum the whole way until I crashed onto the hard packed dirt with a thud. As I tried to get up the pups ran me over in their own log board, knocking me, once again, onto the ground, then scraping over me and continuing on.

I moaned as I slowly got back up. The pups came running back to me, laughing and yelling "That was awesome! Why didn't I think of that!" When they reached me they all asked at once "How did you think of that?"

"Well, it just kinda came to me when I was a pup." I explained to them.

"Let's do it again!" They shouted before dragging the log back up the hill.

 _Well, the alphas must be done eating by now,_ I thought to myself. _Time for breakfast._

 **Kate POV**

 _Careful. Just a little closer..._ I inched my way toward the only caribou we had found. It was a small one, but it was a chance at s meal. Our only chance. As I approached it he looked my way. I froze instantly as he started sniffing the wind. Luckily I was downwind. He cautiously resumed eating on the grass. I started moving again as soon as he was distracted. When I finally got within range of him, my heart started racing. I'd never been this nervous while hunting. It wasn't even this bad on my first hunt. But I guess the pressure of knowing that this could be our only chance of food wasn't helping. I took in a deep breath to calm myself. I wanted to close my eyes too but I had to keep watching him. He slowly lifted his head, offering me a path to his throat. Without hesitation I lunged at him, clamping my jaws around his neck so tight I thought I was about to bite right through. He eventually fell over and I let out a howl of victory. I hadn't felt this good since I was with Humph... Just the thought of him was almost enough to make me burst into tears _. I miss him so much_. Just then the birds flew down.

"Ah, finally, a meal!" Marcel exclaimed.

"As soon as we finish this we have to get back to looking for Humphrey." I said as they landed. "So we better hurry and eat."

"Alright." Paddy said. I tore each of them a piece off the carcass before starting to eat. After we finished we went back to searching for any sign of him as we made our way back down the tracks.

 **Humphrey POV**

It was just starting to rain as I made my way back to my den for the night. When I was about halfway there I ran into Athos.

"Hey Athos, what are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Oh, hey Humphrey, I was just looking for you. So you know how there was nobody using that den you sleep in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's because whenever it rains that den floods. So I was thinking maybe you could sleep with me in my den tonight." He explained.

"Okay, that would be great!" I said before starting toward his den.

As we walked the light rain suddenly turned into a violent storm. The wind was howling and blowing leaves and branches from the trees and the rain came poured down, soaking us instantly. Then, all of a sudden a huge lightning bolt struck a tree right in front of us. We both jumped and yelped from the surprise. After a few seconds I started walking again. "That was pretty close, huh?" I asked Athos. I waited a little while with no response. I looked back to see him frozen in the same spot he was when the lightning struck. I walked back to him and waved a paw in his face. "You there?" I asked playfully but he still didn't answer. So I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. He jumped away from me.

"Huh, what?" He asked apparently confused.

"It's just me." I said. "I kinda lost you there."

"Oh, right, sorry. Guess I was just thinking."

"Okay, well, why don't you try thinking when we're not getting rained on." I joked.

"Yeah, good idea." He half laughed. We slowly made our way back to the den, fighting the wind the whole way. When we finally made it I decided to ask him about earlier.

"So what were you thinking about that was so important you had to stop in the rain?" I asked him.

"Well the lightning reminded me of something." He replied slowly.

"Reminded you of what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got all night." I reassured him.

"Okay, well, I guess if your so interested I'll tell you. I didn't grow up in this pack. I don't quite remember where I'm from, but I do remember that it was a peaceful pack. My dad was an omega, so I grew up as an omega. We were always doing fun things together, playing in the stream, hide and seek, that sort of thing. But one day that all changed when another pack decided to raid ours. They took control of our pack and forced all of us omegas out. We were left to fend for ourselves, which wasn't easy. Many of our friends starved to death. Dad was one of the lucky ones who had been able to hunt. He always watched the alphas hunt and just kinda did what he saw. We traveled a long way from where our pack was, moving a little every day. One day he he tried to take on a big bull. It was raining hard, but we needed the meat. He was about to take the bull down when a huge lightning bolt struck right in front of him. It spooked the caribou and it trampled him right in front of me. All I could do was watch as my dad was being killed. I felt so helpless. After that I didn't know what to do. Dad was all I had. By the time Mathew found me I was too weak to move anymore. He took me in and fed me until I got my strength back. Then I started training to be an alpha. The best alpha. I didn't want to ever have a chance of that happening again. And still whenever I see a lightning bolt I'm right there, watching dad get trampled to death again." He finished sadly.

"So that's what happened when I said something about you being an omega yesterday. I was just joking. If I would have known I..."

"It's not your fault Humphrey. You couldn't have known anyway." He said looking outside. I followed his gaze to see a small lightning bolt lighting up the sky.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I said comfortingly.

"Yeah, sleep would be good for me." He said as we laid down for the night.

* * *

 **Okay guys, again I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. But I should be able to go back to one update a week for awhile, or at the least once every two weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you don't remember Humphrey accidentally offending Athos by calling him an omega in the last chapter I don't blame you, but that's what he was talking about toward the end there. As always, please leave me a review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here it is guys. Kinda took longer than I expected, but I got it done. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV:**

Athos and I were walking to the feeding grounds to get some breakfast as the sun was just coming into view over the mountain. We had to get some food to fuel our search for Kate that I had convinced him to help me with.

"So where do you think we should go first?" I asked him as we were eating.

"Well, you said you were both on the train, right? Well just follow the tracks and see what we can find." He replied with a mouthful of caribou. I stared at the rest of his breakfast at his feet, drooling at the sight of the juicy red meat. I hadn't eaten much since I got here, as there usually wasn't much left for the omegas. Most of the time I gave my share to an omega pup. He must have noticed my staring because he got up and walked back to the caribou and tore a large piece off and put it I front of me. I just stared at it.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked as he sat down. I finally realized he had gotten it for me and ripped into it without hesitation. It was gone just as fast as it appeared. He laughed as he watched me devour my meal.

When we finished eating we started toward the tracks.

"So what does Kate even look like?" He asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Well, she has the most beautiful golden fur, and these eyes, and the best smile..." I said smiling as I remembered her.

"Wow, you must really love her."

"Yeah, I do. I really miss her..." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He said as he sped up a little.

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

 **Kate POV:**

"Hey, Marcel, paddy! Wake up!" I shook them from their dreams, bringing them back into the real world. "Cmon, we've got to go look for Humphrey."

"Alright, were coming." Paddy said sleepily.

"Hurry, I've got a feeling we'll finally find him today!" I said excitedly as they tried to wipe the sleep from their eyes. My excitement didn't seem to be affecting them.

We eventually did get moving, but not before Marcel made us stop and eat breakfast. After we had been out looking for some time I had marcel and paddy fly around and look for Humphrey from up there. I figured that way we could cover more ground. Feeling a burst of energy, I sped up a little as they took off.

 **Winston POV:**

"Maybe Tony's right. Maybe we should send out a search party for Kate and Humphrey. I'm getting really worried eve, and I don't know what else to do." I said to my wife as we were finishing breakfast. I had sent Lilly out so I wouldn't worry her.

"I'm getting worried too, but who would we ever send out? Candu's wife just had pups, and hutch is the only one left that can hunt. Your always busy and don't hunt much anymore. Who else is there?" She replied worriedly.

"Maybe tony has someone free we could send out." I tried.

"You have to remember though, the packs aren't united yet. We can't just expect tony to send out one of his best alphas to find our daughter. That's a pretty big favor to ask of another pack."

"Yeah, I guess your right. We'll just have to be patient for now. Maybe we'll try later, find someone else that can go out and find them. But for now, all we can do is wait." I said. I looked back up to her and saw a single tear streaking down her cheek.

"I hope she's alright." She said choking back the tears.

"It's okay honey, she'll be fine." I said. I brought her into a hug and she buried her head in my shoulder letting her tears flow. I stroked her fur softly, trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright." I said softly.

 **Garth POV:**

"Hello handsome!" I heard as I was sitting by the stream. I quickly turned around and saw Lilly walking toward me.

"Hey Lilly!" I said as my tail started wagging. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, dad made me leave the den so he could talk to mom about something. It's probably about Kate and Humphrey. What are you doin here?"

"Just thinking. This is kinda my favorite spot to just sit and think." I replied as she came and sat by me.

"What you thinking about?"

"Oh, lots of things, but mainly you. Us. I just don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret."

"Nobody has any idea were together. There's no way anyone could find out. We're fine." She said, then she gave me a little kiss.

"I still worry about it though."

"Well don't. Even if they do find out, what's the worst that could happen? What, they'd run us out of the pack? That's the only other option we have anyway."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I love you Lilly." I told her before kissing her.

"I love you too Garth."

"Would you still love me if I did THIS?" I shoved her into the creek.

She screamed. "Ah, that's cold!" I laughed at her as I gave her my paw to help her out. She grabbed hold, started to climb out, but then suddenly jerked back and pulled me into the water with her. "Only if you still love me." She said playfully as she adjusted to the water.

"Of course I do."

 **Kate POV:**

I can't believe it. We searched all day, and nothing. I thought for sure we'd find him today. How could I have been so wrong? Well, I guess atheist there's tomorrow.

We all went back to the den for some supper.

"I'm starved, how about you guys?" I asked on the way back. They both nodded in reply.

 **Humphrey POV:**

"Well Athos, thanks for helping me today. Sorry it was all for nothing though." I said as we were heading back to the pack.

"That's fine. At least we know that she's not in that direction now. Well just have to try again tomorrow in the other direction. Cmon, let's get something to eat."

* * *

 **Haha, I bet you thought Kate and Humphrey were gonna find Each Other today, huh? Suckers! Anyway, let's hope that they find each other again soon, and that Lilly and Garth are able to keep things secret. Leave a review!**


End file.
